A Birthday Story
by phnxgrl
Summary: This story is set during Kate's 37th Birthday and the events surrounding it. It takes place 6 month after the shooting of both characters from May 2016.
1. Chapter 1

It is November 17th Rick Castle looks at his sleeping wife beside him and smiles. He also smiles because even with the shooting she has gotten pregnant. She is looking about 4 months along. Rick winces a bit when the scar pulls on the skin. He must remember to not move so fast. The gunshot wounds took about 4 months to heal. There is that morning reminder of the day Caleb Brown died after shooting both of them. Rick was convinced it was their end. It was not. Lucy called the police and Alexis arrived at the same time. It was a bit of touch and go for the both of them. In the end the EMT stabilized them in order to be properly treated by the surgeons. It was an uphill battle. Rick smiles again. They had survived. Now new life is growing in his wife's womb. It is going to be a girl. Rick knows this. How is he so certain? It is the Universe after all telling him a big cosmic joke. Another daughter…Well it can not be that bad…Alexis turned out very well. Rick smiles as he gazes at the sleeping form of his gorgeous wife.

Rick looks at the clock. 6 AM great he needs to get moving. It is Kate's birthday celebration. Though, she does not want admit it she does secretly love all the hoopla he makes in these celebrations. Rick quietly leaves the warmth of the bed then tosses the robe on. The days are getting cooler and there is a hint of snow. Yes this year though getting shot was bad. It has been looking up since a friend decided to run for the presidency and won! Rick still shakes his head over that one as he shuffles to the kitchen.

"President Trump?" He says out loud.

Rick still can not believe that playboy guy he hung around became serious. Well if he examined his own history that happened to him too. However, Kate's surprise birthday breakfast is beckoning. He enters the kitchen only to be faced with horrid sight. His Mother in full hideous attire and face mask appears out of the refrigerator.

"Oh Richard…There you are!" She says with a self satisfied smile.

Another vision swam into view too. Alexis pops her head up after pointing out something to his Mother.

"Gran I told you Dad had the Yak yoghurt!" She says with pride.

"Hey here are my favorite Redheads what are you doing downstairs?" Rick asks as he too gets close to the refrigerator.

"Well Dad…Today is November 17th…" Alexis starts.

"Yes Pumpkin, I am quite aware of the Date" Rick says poking his head into the refrigerator to grab the cold ingredients.

Rick removes the items then arranges them on the counter. Alexis had already gotten the other dry ingredients for the breakfast feast. Martha content with nursing a glass of orange juice heads to the bar and sits down.

"Well Pumpkin. I am listening" Rick intones.

"As I was saying Dad today is November 17, 2016 …" Alexis says then interrupted by Rick.

"Yes, you have told me that…did you get the bacon? I do not see it here?" Rick asks as Alexis makes a face which causes Rick to laugh.

"Dad, the bacon is right here…Now let me finish this time ok, Dad?" Alexis asks as Martha smiles from her perch.

"Ok Pumpkin you have the floor on what you are going to do with it heaven knows!" Rick quips which cause Alexis to laugh.

"Daddy stop that!" Alexis says with a giggle.

Rick checks on the coffee it has to be just right then looks with love at his exasperated daughter.

"Ok OK I give up go head I will try to maintain." He says as Rick tries to protect himself from his daughter's swats.

"Now Dad no more interruptions I said November 17th is a special day" Alexis says as she looks at her father who mimes zipping his mouth close then throwing away the key.

Alexis looks at him though slitted eyes. He returns with the puppy dog look.

"As I said…This is a special day. Ever since you both were shot. We have gone out of our way to celebrate life as a family. Today it's Kate's turn to celebrate. I was going to help you fix her a special breakfast especially since she is eating for two. I have all her favorites Sauerkraut, Chinese mustard, Garlic Pickles, Kimchee and Tandori Chicken with Special hot habenero sauce." Alexis says with a straight face though her step mother's cravings are bit different.

"Pumpkin I am proud of you but aren't you going to miss class?" Rick asks.

"No Dad, the school admins have closed the school for the stupidest of reasons!" Alexis states.

"Really what stupid reason is that?" Rick asks not really being aware what has been happening outside his building.

"Well Dad, as you are aware Uncle Donnie got elected right you…remember that?" Alexis asks.

"Well I vaguely remember it was two or three in the morning…Please Pumpkin I had way too much to drink celebrating my Friend's good fortune! I think I have been asleep for a week." Rick complains.

"Lightweight…" Martha scoffs.

"Now Mother, just because you can drink anyone under the table should not allow you to cast dispersions on my ability!" Rick retorts.

"Ok Richard" Martha says while miming the word 'Lightweight" to Alexis while his back was turned. Alexis smiles then turns to her father.

"Ok ever since the election these fellow students have been crying, ranting the election was unfair the Hillary was supposed to win. The Electoral College is wrong. They made sure a mess of themselves that the admin opened special rooms filled with coloring books, puppies and get this…pacifiers" I mean so what your candidate lost! Get over it! Now they are surrounding Uncle Donnie's building chanting and causing a riot. Kate is lucky she is still on disability. I hate to see her out there with those insane mobs! It got so bad that the admin cancelled classes for an early Thanksgivings break. So no class for me." Alexis states with contempt. How dare they keep her away from school!

Rick continues creating Kate's birthday breakfast.

"Please Pumpkin…These people have never had any adversity…This is quite a shock. Everyone but us knew the Hillary would win. They never had anyone say no to them. We need to pity them for they are truly disabled." Rick says.

"No Richard they are spoilt brats and now they are tearing up midtown over their tantrums. I can't even get to my acting studio! This is ridiculous." Martha complains.

"Ok Mother I was wondering why you were here not that I don't want you here but it was a bit of a shock…Hey I thought you said the Yak yoghurt was available. You know I have that yoghurt especially delivered from the Mongolian hills. It has that freshness that I love!" Rick says with a hurt face.

"You snooze you lose!" Alexis says polishing off the last in the glass container then adding insult licking the spoon clean in front of him.

Rick has such look of devastation that his own daughter would take and eat the last one. He is not supposed to get a new shipment for a week. It dawns on him. There should have been ample supply. Who has been raiding the frig?

Rick's thoughts are broken when the pancakes are ready to turn then add the strawberry faces.

Rick finishes the eggs then plates everything. Alexis helps put the meal on the table.

Just then the lady of house arrives shuffling out of the bedroom.

"Coffee Castle I need Coffee" Kate demands.

"Good morning sweetheart…You know you can not have coffee because of…" Rick says as Kate finishes the sentence.

"Because your demon spawn prevents me?" Kate says with a smile then kisses her husband they about to get frisky when she notices the redheads.

"Good Morning Martha and Alexis." Kate says as Rick guides her to a chair with her plate filled with delightful things. He then places a cup of hot herbal tea in front of her and snatches another kiss.

"Good morning Birthday Girl…Good morning Mom happy birthday" They both say then Alexis hands Kate a present.

"OOOhhh a present…" Rick intones which cause Kate to smile.

"Well don't stand there open it!" Rick proclaims.

Kate makes a face at her husband which makes Rick fall that much more in love.

Kate carefully undoes the wrapping to expose a box. Opening the box is a charm bracelet with one charm on it which is quill and scroll. Inside there is another charm which is not yet attached. This represents the baby sister she is now carrying.

Kate starts to tear. Alexis rushes to hug her.

"It's alright Mom" Alexis says with alarm.

"Alexis it is beautiful thank you…I just get so emotional…Thank you it is such a thoughtful gift." Kate says hugging her step daughter.

"You see the first charm is mine since I am the scholar in the family." Alexis points out as she breaks the hug to sit next to her stepmother. "The other is for when this child is born. I chose a leaf for her."

"Oh you would have been a great actress Alexis you have it in your blood! Oh where did I go wrong again?" Martha theatrically breaks the tension.

"Mother there… there…it is Kate's special day but cheer up you will have another chance with Lily!" Rick blurts out.

"Lily? Are you sure Rick? We have not even gotten to the appointment for today's ultrasound. You are positive it is a girl?" Kate exclaims.

Rick looks at her with such love as Kate repeats the name over and over.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…Rick you are a genius this is the perfect name for our little girl!" Kate says kissing her husband.

"So now you believe me?" Rick asks.

"Well Dad it is not that far of a reach genetically speaking. You having a girl is quite predictable." Alexis states,

"So says the scholar…" Rick says.

"Well that maybe but I trust you Rick but how do you know?" Kate asks as she finishes off her breakfast.

"I know because the Universe told me so. I never try to disobey the Universe." Rick said.

"Wait is this…the case with Simon the supposed time traveler?" Kate asks.

"Dad…time traveler? You never mentioned that case!" Alexis asks with much glee in her eyes.

"Well maybe…I got other signs from the Universe like the bird that flew through the loft." Rick says with defiance.

"Right…" Kate says looking at him skeptically again.

"Dad…the time traveler…?" Alexis asks.

"Yes well a few years back we caught case of a time traveler he gave me an idea of the future. One of them was Kate's and I first child would be a daughter named Lily." Rick confesses.

"Rick you never told me you had a private conversation with him." Kate says now suddenly interested.

"So a crazy man told you and a bird flew into the loft? That is slim evidence Dad" Alexis says with a smile.

"Oh I would believe him…We have the sight you know!" Martha says.

"Thank you Mother I am happy for your support." Rick says mockingly.

"You are most welcome Richard but you are still a lightweight!" Martha says as she rises then exits the room.

Alexis then gathers the dirty dishes then kisses her father.

"I believe you too Dad." Alexis smugly says as she exits up the stairs.

"Well I have the redhead support will you make it unanimous" Rick inquires with his puppy dog look.

Kate breaks up laughing…"Ok Rick you have my support to the prognostication ability of a crazy man and bird."

They rise and kiss. Then after a prolonged shower they get dressed and wait for the town car to arrive. It finally appears.

"Good Morning Mrs. Castle how are you feeling to day?" The driver asks.

"I am doing well Manuel and you how are your wife and child number three?" Kate asks as she gets situated.

"That is great news Manuel we are in a bit of a hurry today. It is today we will find out our baby's sex." Rick says as he enters the car next to Kate.

"Oh that is great…I remember when I saw Marie the first time…I was magical." Manuel says.

"Oh your oldest what now 7 or 8?" Rick asks.

"Mr. Castle she is nine she just had a birthday on the day of dead! Excuse me Mr. Castle we are going to have to have a detour. I promise you: you will make your appt on time." Manuel says.

"Oh yes the rioters…Alexis told us about them how her college was shutdown over the students inability to face reality. I guess it has been quite the problem for you?" Rick asks as Kate sat quietly as they continued the conversation.

"Yes it has been quite bad trying to drop off passengers to Mr. Trump's building. However, I know a back way that the rioters do not know." Manuel says with pride.

"You are always so clever Manuel" Kate praises.

"Yes Manuel you sure come through in a pinch." Rick says as the car stops and Manuel exits then opens the door.

Rick slips him a 100 bill. Manuel smiles then close the door to wait for their return.

Rick escorts Kate to the 11th floor where Stacy her gynecologist has her practice. They enter the clinic. It is mostly empty. It seems not many clients have braved the streets.

Patricia the receptionist greets them warmly.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Castle, you're right on time. Just follow Ruth and she will see you to the examination room." Patricia says.

"Thank you Patricia…hello Ruth, how are you today?" Kate says as Rick guides her with his hand at the small of her back.

"I am doing well but we have not been that busy due to those idiot children in the streets. One of them smashed poor Mrs. Everhart's car window and tried to drag her out of her car. She is already due for delivery soon. Luckily a NYPD officer stopped them and arrested the criminal." Ruth says as she shows them to the examination table.

"Oh my goodness...I never thought that sort of violence is occurring. Rick I need to call the precinct…" Kate exclaims

"Kate calm down you have our child to think about we need to keep her safe. I know it is tearing you up but you are on leave for a reason. Let others handle this situation." Rick cautions.

"Yeah Rick you are right it is just when…" Kate says defeatedly.

"Yes Kate I know you feel guilty but look at it this way how guilty would your friends and you feel if you got injured just trying to get to the precinct. It is in the middle of ground zero for the rioters. You could be pushed or trampled upon. Mobs are pretty unpredictable." Rick warns.

"I would listen to your husband Kate he is one smart cookie" Stacy says as she enters the exam room.

Rick beams at the compliment.

"Oh Stacy you have done it now…He will be insufferable." Kate grouses.

"Kate so it is time to find out who you are carrying. Well this will be a bit cold. Hmmm well lookee here you are going to have a girl. Congratulations…I know it is early but have you picked out a name?" Stacy asks as she cleans up. "Now your next visit is for 2 months. Please check with Patricia to set up the appt. Now do you have any question for me?"

Both shook their head. The phone app Rick has installed has answered most of their immediate questions.

"Yes we have a name she is to be called Lily." Kate says proudly.

"Lily that is a great name…So few have a name picked out so soon. You are going to be a great mom being this prepared" Stacy says as she and they exist the room then they create the appt with Patricia. They exit the building Manuel jumps out of the car then opens the door.

"Guess What Manuel I was right it is a girl! Lily will be her name." Rick crows.

"Hush Rick we are in public!" Kate hisses.

"Oh right" Rick says as he enters and soon they are being dropped off at the loft.

Rick takes care of Manuel and they ascend in the elevator.

Once they open the door the loft was transformed into a bunch of pink ribbons and balloons. Kate smiles as the two busy redheads appear.

"That is great news Mom I am going to be a Big Sister to Lily!" Alexis says while hugging her step mother.

"Congrats you two…The party will commence soon so I suggest you both change clothes and get comfortable." Martha says.

"Thank you Mother and Alexis you have done a great job decorating the loft." Rick exclaims.

They all hug then they depart. Rick and Kate go to their bedroom to change which entailed another long sensual shower.

They exit the bedroom dressed and refreshed. Rick hands Kate an envelope.

"Rick what is this?" Kate asks.

"Open it and see." Rick says cryptically.

Kate opens it and it is card. On it is a web address.

"So for my birthday you got me a web address?" Kate asks.

"Yes er No you need to go there to see your possible present. Hold on, you need your VR Goggles. I have mine so let's go explore!" Rick says.

The address is loaded and instantly they are standing in an old Victorian Castle like house. Kate is amazed at the detail. Then Sigourney Weaver starts talking to them.

"So Rick you have been watching Finding Dory when this was created?" Kate asks.

"Hush Kate you will miss the part about the hidden passages and ghosts." Rick gleefully says.

It takes about an hour because Rick wanted the tour again.

"Rick that was a fantastic birthday experience Thank you my husband" Kate says as she removes the VR goggles then she passionately kiss him.

He reciprocates until they realize they are not alone.

"So Mom what do you think?" Alexis says brimming with energy.

"Oh Alexis it was so realistic. Your father has out done himself. I could imagine us living there." Kate wistfully says.

"Oh honey I am glad you like it. That is to be our new home once Lily arrives if you want it!" Rick says smiling.

"Want it? Rick, are you crazy I love it. When can I see it?" Kate asks.

"It is so good isn't it Mom! I love everything about this house." Alexis adds.

"Well if give me the ok a couple of TV friends will make it just like you saw in about 3 months." Rick says. "Of course we want to televise it. That is what they do and it is all for charity."

"Well will I have to appear on camera?" Kate asks knowing how she hates the press.

"Well just a little bit mostly it will be Alexis and I on camera." Rick says. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes…You and your celebrity friends…You used to say you have a guy early in our relations. I used to scoff at you but it is true you do have many fantastic friends. To think two guys from Canada will build our dream home is amazing." Kate said.

"Well to celebrate even further we will meet with them and their other brother tomorrow to finalize the deal. It is in a small town called, get this Castletown" Rick says gleefully.

Kate rolls her eyes at her husband. It has been the best birthday ever! It is not yet done. She decides to view the VR house tour again this time without Rick. He is busy calling his friends to finalize the deal.

Later the rest of the Castle clan appears each wanted to see the VR experience Rick had created for Kate. It was a time to celebrate. They are almost healed, though some of the scars will be with them for a while longer. She is going to give birth to Lily in the future. Rick has convinced his celebrity friends to make over their new home. Yes life is good indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is to all the detractors of my story: Get OVER YOURSELVES! DONALD J TRUMP WON THE ELECTION GET USED TO IT! It is history! Now let's talk about History. Let's talk about the History of NYC where This story is set! You are trying to paint Donald Trump as some sort of Monster when That is NOT TRUE!

The Donald Trump Rick Castle would know is the guy he meets on the social circuits for NYC CHARITIES! Donald Trump is KNOWN in NYC for GIVING his TIME, ENERGY and MONEY to very worthwhile community projects and other worthwhile endeavors! This the REAL Donald Trump. This is the person who would be considered Uncle Donnie. THOSE of YOU who object are filled with Hate because of DNC LIES!

Rick Castle is a Man whose Political affiliations mean nothing to him. If you laugh at his jokes and are a good guy he will be friends with you! Quit trying to force this character into your Belief Systems of Hate! He rarely hates anyone unless they affect his family! Donald Trump has never done so and on occasions has helped him in the past. Rick would have a 30 history with the Real Estate Magnet. What YOU know of this GREAT MAN is from Bad Publicity and Out Right LIES!

YOU PEOPLE OPPOSE HIM FOR NO REASON! If you look at his HISTORY in NYC you would find the DNC NARRATIVE OF HIM SO WRONG!


	3. Chapter 3

I am writing another note to clear up many of the guest readers misconceptions about created DNC LIES told to you by the is directed by the DNC to omit many words.

This is what you have been told in the DNC controlled Press. Why do you still believe these LIES? Well if you had to concede the truth you will all look very silly. However, your anger is very misplaced. You were carefully MANIPULATED to become angry. Their Tricks were to never show you the entire picture. They showed you snippets.

Example: When Donald Trump was being in male locker room talk with Billy Bush.

Let's set the scenario:

Bush is comparing the hostess of the show's behavior with gold digging women that fall all over Trump because it is nothing about him other than he has lots of money and the women want him to give them some. Typical behavior is to let Trump if he wanted to grab even the lower body part. They would let him do it.

Now what was heard on such tape?

"I will grab them by the P****y!"

Now this was totally out of context right? Where was the next sentence? Where was the first sentence? Totally eliminated! So all was reported was:

"Trump disrespects all women!"

So let's talk about another Falsehood. The so called Gold Star Family.

The father of the hero took the opportunity of the honoring of the Son to disrespect everyone to bring up that everyone should be under the superior Mohammad's law!

Now did anyone of you out there see that part of the ceremony? No why? It was removed! It did not fit the narrative! But Donald Trump was there and saw the entire thing and criticized the father for bringing up this topic at such a solemn occasion!

Yet what did the DNC controlled Media say?

"Donald Trump disrespects Gold Star family!

Now let's talk about the 12 women who the DNC paid to say that Donald Trump groped them. Every one of those women recanted in a court of law when Trump sued them and they explain how the DNC offered them money for their lies. Did you see anything about that in the Media? No you did not! Only thing you saw was:

"Trump a menace to women!"

Was this headline true? No it was another DNC Lie!

Why did you not know these things and I did? Well one thing I do not get my news from DNC controlled readers.

My news believe it or not comes from trusted sources which correctly predicted Trumps victory because 75% of this country believes the truth of him being an Honorable, Kind, Generous MAN.

It is the person that Rick Castle would know and like due to his many rubbing elbows in NYC society charities circuits.

Anything else you have learned about our next President Donald J Trump through the DNC controlled press is LIES! You should look at your source and reflect on how wrong they were on the election results then ask yourself

How wrong are they on anything else they report?

This is the last I will say on this matter. Quit believing DNC LIES! Question Everything!


End file.
